


A Mix Between Love and Hate

by Ninjagirl27



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, over reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagirl27/pseuds/Ninjagirl27
Summary: Goro Akechi was the type to say a few flirts and be done with the conversation, flattery could take someone so far. After a new barista begins working at his favorite cafe he decides to take a chance and see how he'd react. A few simple words send him down a wild roller coaster of blushing and stuttering cause by one infuriating boy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Just a Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been super inspired by this amazing video that you should totally watch if you wanna feel your heart skip a beat. Some ideas are lifted and replicated from the video as well because it was just too cute not to include. I hope this isn’t copying ideas but shuake fluff adds to my life span, so please give this video some love. <3
> 
> [Pure Fluff <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzvbKld_jTc&list=WL&index=46&t=0s)

Goro’s relationship is “complicated” to say the least. If you asked him personally he’d say he isn’t seeing anyone nor plans too. He’d say that he’s too busy for love and romance, filling the void with work instead. A sad thought but he didn’t really think about it too much, in fact he found comfort in his commitment to independence. So he wasn’t a relationship person, it didn’t stop him from flirting every now and then. From time to time, he’d skirt on the edge of speaking like cupid with anyone he’d think would react nicely. Usually his cute quips would be followed by blushes and laughter and nothing more, no advances and certainly no bold responses. So he casually flirted, it didn’t mean much in the long run nor did he take any of it seriously. No matter how much you’d insist or ask he’d deny it until the very end, nothing complicated with that right? That was until Akira wandered into his life and things were never the same. 

He’d recently discovered a small little cafe on his way to work, tucked away in a quiet alley was “LeBlanc” ran by a nice man who made incredible coffee. He’d managed to dig out some time in his busy schedule to make his way into the coffee shop and spend some time alone with himself and wonderful coffee, a drastic contrast from the bustling streets of the city or random encounters with dramatic fans. Despite all the adoring on-lookers and the benifits of fame, he truly did miss the time he could spend by himself without anyone bringing his status into question. That’s why he was so drawn to the little store, the owner never pried into his business and the few customers never noticed him if there were any. His own little slice of peace, as he would call it, was absolutely liberating for the detective.

Then he became part of his routine, to a bit of his dismay, which at first didn’t mean much. Akira Kurusu was on of the owner’s family friend’s child and was living up in the attic of the shop for who knows how long. He also worked behind the counter and was the man’s protege in the coffee world. Despite only working for a few weeks, he’d picked up on the skill fairly quickly and became the de facto barista for the time the man wasn’t around, which line up exactly with Goro’s schedule. So the old friendly face was replaced with a fresh new one, and quite a cute one too boot. Goro wouldn’t deny the inherent appeal of the boy’s frankly nerdy glasses and curly black hair along with his apparent soft spoken nature. Goro could already imagine the light blush on Akira’s face and sputtering voice if he ever gave him one of his signature moves, which kicked off this rapidly developing war between the two.

By now the two had known each other on a employee- regular basis and at least grown to enjoy each other's presence. However, they mostly got to simple greetings and quick conversations until Goro focused his attention elsewhere and Akira returned to work. However, today his intentions were different as Goro stepped inside with a familiar ring of a bell and his television smile.  
“Hello Kurusu, can I get my usual please?” He took a seat right in front of Akira, a drastic difference from his standard spot but nothing too brash.

“Sure thing,” he immediately got to work on Goro’s order without even thinking as his movements naturally drifting to getting the drink done. The detective watched, as he had always done, as the barista worked on his craft. His eyes were drawn to Akira’s face, eyebrows furrowed and gazed glued to the cup and coffee. His thin lips were pursed shut, long lashes fluttered from time to time, steel gray eyes never tore away from his hands, absolutely mesmerizing. Oh, what he wouldn’t do to get those eyes latched on to him. 

“You’re quite handsome, Kurusu.” he mentioned out loud, a small smile on his face. Those simple words halted all of Akira’s progress, he paused unexpectedly breaking his concentration. It seemed Goro was going to get exactly what he wanted.

He placed the ceramics down on the lower counter and moved closer to Goro, with his arm leaning on the upper counter he replied, “Thanks, you’re quite beautiful too.” He gave him a stylish smirk followed by a cheeky wink, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Goro felt the rush of heat rise to his cheeks, a fuzzy feeling bubbled within him. His brain failed to process what just happened, leaving him stunned into silence. The quiet barista continued to stare him down, then as soon as his new look appeared, it switched back to his standard soft demeanor returning to his work as if he hadn’t even spoken to him.

Goro could only sit there, failing to even form words in his head. Did he just, no he didn’t- did he? His face was now bright red, impossible to hide under the warm lighting of the store. He knitted his brows, let his thoughts swirl in his mind, gave himself plenty of time to think of anything, yet nothing came to mind. Like an old dial-up computer, he was left loading a proper response to Akira to to end. By the time his coffee was done his mouth was left agape, failing to notice the warm drink waiting for him. Akira noticed the slight peril Goro was in as he watched his expression cycle through confusion, embarrassment, and anger over and over again.

Just as Goro had finally formed a string of words into one sentence he was interrupted, “Breathless?” Akira teased, “It’s payback for how you make me feel.” Once again he smiled, this time soft and sweeter than last time. 

“I- I- uhhh..” was all Goro managed to say before his brain malfunctioned and began to reboot all over again. You could hear the whirling in his mind as all of his senses went into overdrive just to comprehend the words just said to him, somehow impossible to imagine in his mind. 

Akira couldn’t hold back the pure amusement in bubbling in his throat, letting a chuckle slip out from him. He moved his hand up to Goro’s face, burning as hot as the sun and red as a cherry, and grazed his hand under his chin. “You better get drinking, it’s going to get cold, honey.” Goro seemed unfazed by the action or simply failed to notice his gesture. He pulled his hand away, then waved it in front of the detective’s eyes and got nothing. He stepped back, leaving the boy room to think, and returned to his tasks once again by washing used cups.

Goro finally returned to earth, his blush not disappearing, realizing his order was done and he hadn’t even paid yet. Wordlessly he took out his wallet and placed his payment on the counter while taking silent sips from his drink. It was delicious as always, only a little sweeter thanks to the atmosphere around the shop. As he indulged in his beverage he dared to steal glances at the black tufts of hair still diligently working. Every once in awhile, the two locked eyes and the fuzzy feeling came back in full force, making his brain shut down once again. The shop stayed deal silent afterwards, both not wanting to speak another word. 

When Goro finally finished, he felt the weight fall off his shoulders as a wave of relief washed over him. He nearly slammed the mug down with a loud clunk, catching Akira’s attention almost immediately. Goro jolted up, squeaking the chair behind him, yanked his briefcase from the floor and made his way towards the door, barely holding back on throwing the handle to the wall as hard as he could. Just as he slipped out of sight he managed to stutter, “T-thanks for the coffee, Kurusu!” just as the wooden door shut closed.


	2. It's a Date now

That day was the catalyst for Akira’s new goal in life, to get Goro Akechi to blush as much as possible as often as possible through the power of charm alone. Goro’s fatal mistake was putting his own charm against the Akira’s, leading him to his downfall. Every time they met, Akira couldn’t help himself but give the boy a compliment and watching him unravel right in front of him. Without fail, Goro went through the same process over and over again. His face would turn apple red, his words would stumble over himself, his brain would crash, and he’d fall deal silent afterwards. It got to the point where if Akira timed his compliments to when Goro was about to leave, or if he wanted to end a conversation short he’d simply rely on his sweet words to stop all momentum. He knew it was a bit mean, but he couldn’t help himself to the plethora of adorable expressions he’d get to see almost every day. 

Akechi on the other hand, was on the edge of snapping every single time. Each time Akira said those magical words he lost all feeling while become hyper aware of everything all at once. It was a strange feeling, a feeling that he didn’t understand which drove him mad. It was hard for him to even form words, let alone describe it so his frustration only increased. It wasn’t unpleasant or unwanted, he was being complimented after all, so why he felt so funny made even less sense. At some point he got past the ‘failure to speak’ phase of his reaction, making Akira’s ‘get out of speaking’ free card obsolete. His blush was still as prominent as ever though, making his feelings clear every time, much to his dismay.

One day, while Goro was having his nearly daily cup of coffee, the two were in the middle of a conversation. They were rambling on about the interesting places they’ve been to around town. Akira learned that despite Goro’s work, he didn’t go anywhere interesting after years of time put into his job. Meanwhile, in the short span of less than a year he’d been in nearly every nook and cranny of the city and new the place like the back of his hand. His extensive knowledge of the area lead to many offers to show him around.

“There’s many places I know you’d like,” Akira’s tone was so “matter of fact” as he declared.

“How’d you know what I like?”

“Well for one, you like sweets. You put extra sugar in your coffee and you always brag about the desserts you eat. Plus you’re always posting pictures of the dessert shops you go to on your account. And on top of that, your favorite food is pancakes and you never get sick of it even when you dumb syrup all over it” he smirked, “if that isn’t a sign then I don’t know what is.”

“Wow, nice work junior detective. Maybe you can be my partner one day,” Goro chuckled while giving him two hand claps, “then you can take me out wherever.” he lifted the cup to his lips and took a nice long sip of coffee.

“Aw that sounds lovely, but we’re too young to get married, silly!” Akira leaned in closer and whispered, “but we can wait until we’re older though.”

Goro nearly choked on his own drink, barely managing to get it down before spitting it out in shock. “Gah- ah, that was one of your jokes.” he sputtered. He gave him a week laugh, an all too familiar heat bubbled within him. “You’re too bold with you words sometimes. You might lead someone on without even knowing.”

“But I meant it,” he pouted like a puppy, “ We should go out soon, I never see you outside of LeBlanc.”

“What- uh, sure I guess.” he didn’t have enough time to even think about his agenda. His small brain only heard “go out” until his mind was made up, the quickest decision he’d made in his life. “W-when are you free?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you. I’m always here but don’t you have a real job?”

“Y-yeah, I’m available on Friday after 5,. Are you?”

“Definitely. So it’s a date?” he reaffirmed.

“Sure, it's a date,” Goro replied with false bravado and just as the words left his mouth he lost all composure. The weight of his decision hit him like a ton of bricks, sending shock waves down his spine. His hands shot towards mouth in a gay panic, trying to hold back the cheshire-esque smilie creaping onto his face. The light sprinkle on his cheeks upgraded to a level 5 blush storm spreading up his ears and down his collar. He hoped Akira didn’t notice his peril (he certainly did) as he unceremoniously jumped from his seat and made his way out. Grabbing his case from the floor he made his dramatic exit, flinging the door open and slamming it into the wall. “See you then!” his perky voice directly contrasting his stilted posture. With those final words he left abruptly once again, coffee still in the bottom of his cup.


	3. Cats and Crepes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i got distracted it life and this chapter is pretty long! Next update will take a while too but thanks for sticking with me anyways <3

The day of reckoning was upon him, Friday night right after work just as he left his building he made his way too an all too familiar alley for a fun night. His dress shoes clicked against the concrete as he lept along the sidewalk, a smile on his face. He was as giddy a highschool girl, he couldn’t hide that fact no matter how hard he tried. However, he knew he couldn’t handle Akira’s sweet quips when they’re alone and now he’d face them in public. Just the thought of it was enough to send his mind haywire. It was hard to keep his usual composure when the butterflies in his stomach was causing such a ruckus. Still he marched on, not wanting to disappoint his friend just because of his new strange feelings. 

Akira heard the little ring of the silver bell as Goro stepped inside the shop. “I’m here! Did you miss me?”

“Sure did, ready to head out?” he smiled as he slipped off the stool and stood next to him. 

“Of course I am, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“Nope, just got ready actually. Barely had time to brush my hair before you got here.” He linked arms with Goro and pulled him close, sending goosebumps up Goro’s spine. 

“A-are you sure,” his tone full of doubt, “it looks the same as always.”

“Yup, it's a staple to my look, wanna feel?” he leaned down to emphasize his offer.

It was a strange but just the sight of Akira tilting to the side just made his weak heart skip a beat. He couldn’t resist ruffling his hand through the sea of black curls, watching Akira smile with glee, “It’s surprisingly soft, like a cat,” he noted. They stepped out into the street as he let the barista pull him along onto their “date”. Goro struggled to believe this meeting was anything more than a friend’s night out, while Akira thought otherwise. Their conversation continued as they made their way to a busier part of the city.

“I guess my room mate’s rubbing off of me, well other than all the shedding he does?”

“You have a cat? I don’t think an attic is a good home for a pet.”

“Eh, he likes it there. Finds it comfy and all that. I’ve never told you about Morgana have I?”

“Not that I know of, I’m surprised he doesn’t wander about while you work.” 

“Sometimes he goes over to Boss’ house because he spoils him.” he pouted, “ Not my fault I can’t feed him sushi every day of his life.”

“Honestly, I’d like to be fed sushi too. It sounds lovely to be him.” Goro smiled at his own joke just as he turned to look across the street.

Akira pulled Goro closer to lean on his shoulder, “I wouldn't mind feeding you sushi if you were my cat.” 

The instant rush of warmth that spread all over his body made the cool chill of the wind disappear. His nervous laugh sounded as fake as it did on T.V but that failed to hide his embarrassment, “D-don’t say stuff like that, Akira.” 

He began to laugh, “Why not? I like cats.”

His annoyance began to build, “cause you like cats?! Akira that’s weird and cute and we’re in public!” He pulled his arm out of their embrace and began waving them around as he spoke,“You can’t just blurt out everything that comes to mind, I can’t stand it, why are you like this…” Akira could only roll his eyes and grin as he let Goro ramble on, the cherry red still staining his cheeks. He watched his anger dissolve into flustered sentences as they finally reached their destination.

Akira patted Goro’s shoulder and turned him around to face the bright lights of the shop. “Hey, we’re here!” he managed to put a stop to his long winded rant and switch his attention towards the wonderful smell of sweets. Akira saw the childlike wonder in Goro’s eyes as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

“Ahh, is this a crepe shop?” he tilted his head like a puppy, something Akira couldn’t resist. His heart skipped a beat as Goro gave him a curious look. 

“Yeah, I thought this was your thing since you post about it all the time,” Akira pulled him into the small line as the two stared up at the menu. Their eyes scanned the short list of delectable sweets, Akira looking up every once and awhile to watch Goro’s eyes light up at the names. He’d already decided to get the same thing he got last time but stayed quiet to give him time. Akira had always loved to see Goro smile to himself when he thought no one was looking, like when he’d order something new at LeBlanc and absolutely reveled in it. 

“Ahh, maybe? No, that seems a bit much… How about…,” he was thinking out loud as usual. “Akira, what do you think? Number 4 or Number 7? I like the sound of both but-” he finally noticed the eyes staring right at him. His eyes darted the other way, that warm feeling returning with a vengeance. He could feel himself becoming embarrassed by the second, “A-Akira, why are… just- What are you ordering?”he looked completely done with him.

Akira’s mind lit up like a light bulb, finding the right opportunity to strike when he least expected it, “Well… I was trying to find something sweet, but you weren’t on the menu.” Goro spun his head to face him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

“Eh? Excuse me, A-Akira, we’re ordering and people might hear you.” he said through gritted teeth, “Stop teasing me already. I don’t need your jokes.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop. Also that wasn’t a joke, just to let you know…” he walked up to the counter once the person in front of them left, giving Goro no time to refute Akira’s claims. Goro stood back, still thinking about what to get and his friend’s claims of honesty. Somewhere deep in his heart he craved that affection, prayed that what he said was true. However, his mind was made up, he wouldn't get his hopes up until those three special words were spoken. Until then he’d play along, taking every loving word with a grain of salt and holding Akira at arm’s length. By the time he came back to reality, Akira turned around an beckoned him over with an all too familiar smile to boot. 

Goro moved forward, “Uhh, I’ll have a number… 7, please.” The vendor nodded before turning around and getting to work on their order. 

“Hey, I’ve tried that one! It’s good, definitely something you’ll like.”

“Oh, now you’re getting my hopes up.” he patted his back pocket to feel for his wallet, “If it’s anything less than delicious then you’ll be in trouble.”

“What are you going to do? Arrest me, like that’d hold up in court.” Akira glanced down as he whipped out his own wallet, completely loaded with cash. 

“I don’t know, I am quite persuasive,” he continued to search before realizing he’d left his money at home. “Ah, it seems I’ve left my-”

“I’ll pay, my treat,” Akira offered before he even finished. He fished out more than enough yen for the two of them as he snapped his wallet shut. He shoved it back into his pants while waving the bill in front of Goro.

“Well, that’s quite nice of you, Akira.” Goro clasped his hands together, “ I can pay you back as soon as possible.”

“There’s no need. I said “my treat” so it's fine.”

“A-are you sure? You said it yourself that you didn’t have much in the funding department.”

His glasses glinted in the light as he smirked, “Don’t worry babe, I got us covered.” He winked as Goro realized the pet name covered his face, hoping to hide his emotions once again. “Don't sweat it, I have my methods so my bank its doing ok. I can afford to spend a bit on you.”

“W-wow, do you treat all your friends just as much?” he already had the answer in mind.

“A little bit, not as much as I would for you. I haven’t had enough chances to spoil you yet but I promise that’ll change starting today,” he spoke with the confidence of a king.

“T-that’s a bit excessive, there’s no need to be so kind wi-,”

“Nonsense,” he wouldn’t let him finish, “I promise to love and cherish you, and there’s nothing you can say to stop me.” Goro stared in disbelief, unsure how to respond to such a claim. He could only gawk at him as Akira continued to smirk until the vendor called out his number. They looked over at the man, two nice warm crepes just calling their name. Without a second thought Akira set the money on the counter and took the two desserts in his hands. 

“I got them,” he took a huge bite from his dessert and held out Goro’s, “this isn’t going to eat itself, honey.”

“I-I know that, and who said you could call me that?” he walked alongside Akira as they scooted over to stand by the wall. 

“I don’t know, just felt like it,” he tilted the food towards Goro’s direction, “so aren’t you going to take a bite?” He looked down at the food, filled with all the sweetest things man could imagine. He reached out to hold it only for it to be pulled it away. He looked up to see Akira with another grin plastered on his face, “Uh-uh-uh, I said I wanted to feed you remember. So open wide?” He pushed it right up to his face, giving him no time to think about the rational thing to do. Without thinking he took a big bite from the crepe, getting cream smeared on his cheeks. 

“Mmmhph, -Akira!” he said in a muffled voice but he was ignored by the laughter leaving his friends; mouth. He still pressed the treat into Goro’s face, unable to stop shaking from the sight. Goro was furious, his face began burning with embarrassment as he clenched his fist. Once again that fuzzy feeling returned with a vengeance, scratching at his insides like a caged animal. He wanted the feeling to stop, he didn’t want to be made a fool in public. He reeled his arm back, then launched it forward right into Akira’s ribs. His giggles were cut short by the sharp pain in his side, curling in his seat to clutch his side. A dull pain began to ache, not devastating but still painful. As he leaned over, the weight in his right hand disappeared as Akechi took his snack out of his hand.

“Stop making me feel this way,” his voice went quite, “it’s… embarrassing.”

Akira’s smile didn’t falter as he spoke between groans, “Man, I didn’t expect you to hate so hard,” he rubbed at the bruise that began to form, “but it was totally worth it.”

“Sorry, I was… surprised. You deserve it though since you smashed my crepe, half of the filling is on my face.” He began to wipe away the stains on his cheeks, still warm to the touch. H

“It looks good on you,” Akira moved closer and whispered, “good enough to eat!” He nipped at the cream on his face, planting a quick peck right after. His lips barely grazed skin, yet the whole exchange was as intimate as ever. He moved away, ready to see the new expression plaster on Goro’s face, and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Goro froze. His eyes widened. His body heated. His brain completely fried. His body refused to move. Akira watched as his friend turn cherry red, all from a little kiss. Goro began to mumble beneath his breath, something incomprehensible to anyone but himself. His mind ran through all the options, carefully deliberating on the next move to make which decided on the same option. Like lighting he struck Akira once again, this time harder with feeling. He bent over in pain once again, hitting the bruise once again. This time, he couldn’t keep his composure and he kneeled over in pain. Goro glared down at him as Akira let out a weak laugh in defeat.


End file.
